Just Steal That Base
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "What is second?" Dean might just get it into his mind to show Castiel what the rest of the bases are before someone else can steal them first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The rating will probably change as we hit different bases.

Chapter 1:  
>The Windup and the Pitch<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know who's on first and who's on second!" Dean snapped. <em>

"_What _is _second?" Castiel demanded. _

"_Don't start that," Dean said._

* * *

><p>The conversation was still playing in Dean's head. Of course Castiel would know what first was- he had kissed a friggin' demon, after all- not that Castiel and Dean had been talking about the bases… but Dean's gutter mind couldn't- <em>wouldn't<em> stop thinking about it. Dean _hated_ that a _demon_ had been the one to teach Castiel what "first" was.

"First… don't know what second is… kissed a-"

"Dean," Sam said, slamming the laptop shut. "Stop talking about Castiel already."

"I'm not talking about Cas," Dean lied, giving Sam a heated glare.

"Right. And I'm not your brother," Sam rolled his eyes. "If it bothers you so much, why don't _you_ teach him? I'm going to the library. I'll be back in a few hours." Sam gave his brother a pointed look. Dean pretended not to see. Instead, he looked away from his brother and crossed his arms as his brother grabbed the keys to the Impala and went out.

He didn't hear the conversation his brother was having on the other side of the door with the ceiling as he made his way to the parking lot.

"Cas? I know you usually come when Dean calls, but I think he needs some help and he's not going to admit it unless you-" Sam turned around when he heard the flourish of what he guessed was wings. "Hey, that was fast."

"Is Dean alright?" Castiel asked, concerned. "Where is he?"

"He's in the room- but listen first. You need to get him to tell you what's wrong, read his mind or something, I don't care. Just get him to act normal again!" Sam said, frustrated and then he realized Castiel was frowning at him. "What?"

"You realize that I am not Dean's babysitter," Castiel stated.

"Yeah, I know you're not," Sam said, resisting the urge to add, "I am." "But it's your fault he's like this." He felt cheap for using that excuse when he saw the look Castiel got when Dean hurt his feelings. He didn't like the expression on Castiel's face and he could only imagine how Dean dealt with it. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What room?" Castiel asked finally.

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the television, flipping through the channels and then cursing when it seemed like every other channel seemed to be baseball. Really, was the universe trying to drive him insane?<p>

"Hello Dean," Castiel said.

Okay yes, the universe was really trying to drive him insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Riddles of the Werewolf, Ryder Bellamiren, Ms. Unlucky, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Eminnis, kyatariina, Fallen4Cas, Words Of Leisure, hamithehamister for reviewing!

Chapter 2:  
>Reclaiming First Base<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Dean," Castiel said.<p>

"Damn it, Cas! I said stop doing that!" Dean snapped. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Something is bothering you," he stated.

"Stop reading my mind!" Dean glared.

"I am not. Sam told me," Castiel frowned.

"Well Sam is wrong," Dean said.

"I doubt it," Castiel said.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas," Dean reiterated. Castiel frowned and bent down so that he was on Dean's level. Dean swallowed and found he couldn't look away.

"Dean?"

"Y-yeah?" Dean asked, mouth suddenly dry.

"What _is_ second?" Castiel asked.

"Don't start that again," Dean said because he did _not_ beg. No, Dean Winchester certainly did not beg.

"Show me," Castiel said suddenly, standing up.

"What?" Dean asked, turning red. "Do you even know what you're asking?" Castiel tilted his head but he was still giving Dean his "respect me because I can throw you back into Hell" look.

"Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas, you don't know what you're asking. Come back when you do," Dean swallowed and Castiel frowned at him, disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean groaned and collapsed back on the couch.

Had he just told an angel of the lord to call him when he found out what first and second base were?

Shit.

* * *

><p>Castiel appeared in front of Sam who was at the library on his laptop. Sam jumped and looked around, making sure no one had seen Castiel.<p>

"Cas, we've talked about this. You can't just pop in public places like this," Sam hissed.

"I need your help," Castiel frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What is second?" Castiel asked. Sam's eyes widened and then he smacked his head on the table before pulling up Google for the angel and typing in his question. Sam was red and looking away by the time Castiel had figured out what first base was.

"Oh," Castiel blushed, also looking away from Sam. "I will take my leave now."

* * *

><p>He reappeared in front of Dean again.<p>

"Teach me," Castiel repeated.

"Cas…" Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel said. "I won't ask you again."

"Cas… you don't know what you're asking…" Dean gulped, standing up and edging away from Castiel.

"I looked it up on the Google," Castiel stated.

"You don't _understand_ what you're asking," Dean said.

"Then help me understand what I'm asking," Castiel said impatiently, throwing his hands up in frustration, and Dean would be damned _again_ if that didn't go straight to his groin.

"You sure you know what you want?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, looking at Dean with those too trusting blue eyes and then he baited the tiger. "If you don't show me, I will ask someone else."

"No, you sure as hell better not!" Dean growled before grabbing the back of Castiel's neck and pulling him into a possessive kiss. Castiel gasped as he allowed Dean to push him back into the wall and Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Castiel's mouth, encouraging the angel to kiss him back. Dean felt himself grow even harder as the angel's tongue began to tangle with his. He pushed his growing erection into Castiel's and the angel moaned.

"This… this is second?" Castiel breathed heavily when they parted.

"Nope, this is only first," Dean smirked at the deer-in-the-headlights look Castiel had on his face. "And we'll _both_ be damned before you go to someone else for this." He didn't expect for the angel to push him off of him and switch their roles, pushing Dean against the wall. It was Dean's turn to feel Castiel's erection into his.

"I think I like first," Castiel growled into his ear and kissed Dean again. Dean chuckled against Castiel's lips and Castiel pulled back, looking confused.

"If you like first, just wait until we get to second," Dean grinned wickedly before pulling Castiel back to reclaim first base again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks BunBunBabe, hamithehamister, pampamgirl, kyatariina, Mackintosh-14, Eminnis, Ryder Bellamiren, Ms. Unlucky, l2adiol2obot, RubinAmigo, Words Of Leisure, and supreme dramon for reviewing!

Chapter 3:  
>Strikes Before Reaching Second Safely<p>

* * *

><p>He had gotten to first base with an <em>angel<em>. He had gotten to first base with _Castiel_.

_"If you like first, just wait until we get to second," Dean grinned wickedly before pulling Castiel back to reclaim first base again._

And oh God, he had promised the angel they'd get to second. It wasn't that Dean was against getting to second with Castiel. Dean was actually quite on board with the idea but they hadn't gotten past first and Castiel was obviously waiting for Dean to start something, probably because the angel had no idea what to do.

Make no mistake, Dean had tried getting to second base. He had gotten Castiel's belt off a few times, ripped the buttons from tearing Castiel's shirt, had his fingers on the button of Castiel's slacks, had his hand on Castiel's clothed dick- but of course, Sam just had to be an unknowing cock blocking brother, finding every single case available, coming in the room just seconds after Castiel disappeared because he heard the door knob turn...

And if you didn't believe him, here was an example.

* * *

><p>Castiel was sitting on the couch, stiff as a board. Dean was stiff too but at least he was making an effort to look relaxed.<p>

"I'm gonna grab a bite," Sam said. "Want something?"

"Bacon double cheeseburger," Dean ordered immediately. "Want something, Cas?"

"I do not require sustenance," Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes at the default response. Sam shrugged and grabbed the keys to the Impala, closing the door behind himself. Now alone, Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Dean let his nervousness show a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. It took him ten minutes before he finally got the courage to say something.

"So… still want to do this?" Dean swallowed.

"If… you are still willing," Castiel flushed, not looking at Dean. Dean looked over at Castiel's frame, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a fond smile when he saw Castiel looking how he did when he had taken him to a brothel.

He really never should have let those sluts anywhere near Castiel.

Dean walked over to Castiel, getting on one knee. Castiel's eyes darted towards him and then away. Swallowing his nervousness, Dean cupped Castiel's cheek and then turned Castiel's face towards him, pressing their lips together. Eager that he knew something, Castiel kissed Dean back happily, gripping Dean's shirt and trying to pull him on top of him.

"Whoa there, tiger," Dean grinned. Castiel blushed and then whimpered as Dean's hands trailed lower. "You sure?" Castiel nodded and Dean rubbed Castiel's crotch with his hand. Castiel's breath hitched and Dean unbuttoned Castiel's pants, pulling the zipper down. "Lift up your hips." Castiel obeyed but then he froze, his hips going flat again and then he disappeared in an instant, leaving Dean to fall in the space where Castiel had once occupied just as Sam walked through the door.

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p>Stupid cock blocking brother.<p>

It was driving Dean crazy.

"What's with you lately?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean grunted. Sam snorted.

"Uh huh," Sam said. "Right. Haven't gotten laid lately?" Dean bit his lip to keep himself from retorting because, "I'm trying to take an angel's innocence," wouldn't sound too great.

"You know what, I've had enough," Dean growled. Sam looked at his brother, surprised as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel. "Go to the library. Don't come back for a few hours. Hell, get your own room."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm going to get laid, Sam," Dean said pointedly. Sam looked sorry he'd asked as Dean threw the keys at his brother and stormed into the motel, demanding a room. Once he was inside after hanging the "do not disturb" sign on the door knob, he shouted for Castiel.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean shouted. He waited and didn't hear anything. When he turned around, Castiel was standing there.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel barely had time to greet him before Dean attacked his mouth, pushing him against the wall desperately. Castiel moaned as Dean's tongue slipped into his mouth, dancing with his own. Dean parted for oxygen, moving his lips down Castiel's neck as his hands worked on the buttons of Castiel's shirts, running his hand along Castiel's torso as he went down.

"Dean-" Castiel panted. Castiel let out another moan as Dean grabbed his dick.

"We are getting to fucking second," Dean growled, pulling Castiel's zipper down harshly. "I'm fucking tired of not having you and having something interrupting us every time we try." He shoved Castiel's pants and boxers down, gripping Castiel's erection. Castiel let out another cry. He dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders as Dean worked his erection, bucking into Dean's hand. Dean kissed Castiel harshly as the angel began to wrestle with Dean's clothes, trying to feel everything at once.

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel panted. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as the angel's hand found its way into Dean's boxers, carefully feeling Dean's manhood for the first time. Dean pushed his hips forward.

"Don't be a fucking tease, Cas," Dean growled.

"I don't-" Castiel said but Dean gripped Castiel's erection tighter, effectively making him shut up as his hand went up and down. _Then _Castiel got the message. His hand tightened sinfully on Dean's erection, making the oldest Winchester moan. Castiel used his other hand to push Dean's boxers further down his hips so he could get a better grip. Castiel joined their mouths together, both moaning as they worked each other.

"Dean, Dean, I'm going to-" Castiel panted.

"Just let go, Cas," Dean said. Castiel came, screaming Dean's name and falling forward slightly into Dean's arms. Castiel kissed Dean, hand going back to Dean's erection. "Cas! Fuck- Cas!" Dean shouted as he came.

"That… that was second?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, Cas, that was second," Dean panted. "Almost striked out before I got there."

"'Striked out'?" Castiel repeated.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said.

"I like second better than first," Castiel decided. Dean laughed and kissed Castiel.

"Maybe you should look at Google more often," Dean said.

"Shall I inquire Sam's help with the Google again?" Castiel blinked.

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks supreme dramon, hamithehamister, kyatariina, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Genevieve, yukifairy, Riddles of the Werewolf, half mad HATTER, Ms. Unlucky, Words Of Leisure, and akuma-river for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 4:

Sliding to Third Base

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what the next step was- well, in his head, he knew what the next step- <em>base<em> was. It was third. Third base. Dean swallowed, hand gripping tight on the steering wheel. He rubbed at the front of his jeans, eliciting a moan from himself.

Man, he _really_ wanted the angel.

"Dean,"

"Shit!" Dean swerved the car and then quickly regained control of it. "Damn it, Cas, stop doing that!"

"My apologies," Castiel said, not looking or sounding apologetic at all.

"So what's up?" Dean asked and then decided to clarify when Castiel looked up at the ceiling with a frown. "I mean why'd you decide to show up?" A blush began to mar the angel's cheeks as he looked away from Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cas?" It wasn't like the angel to blush.

"I… I heard…" Castiel mumbled.

"Heard what, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel let out a frustrated sigh.

"I heard your thoughts," Castiel said, eyes shifting downwards.

"My thoughts, huh?" Dean asked. "What am I thinking now?" Castiel seemed to hesitate and Dean thought he wasn't going to answer when he did- just not with words. He reached over and began massaging Dean's dick through his jeans. Dean bit back the moan that threatened to escape, both hands flying up to grab the steering wheel. Castiel reached over with his other hand, both working to undo Dean's belt and take it off, the button of his pants, and then his zipper.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said, mouth suddenly dry as he pulled up to a red light.

"Lift up your hips," Castiel ordered.

"What?" Dean blanched.

"Lift up your hips," Castiel repeated calmly.

"You're not serious," Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel said in _that_ tone. The tone that said Dean was going to pay if he didn't do what Castiel wanted- and Dean was seriously hoping there'd be spanking involved in that payment. Dean lifted up his hips, letting Castiel pull his pants and boxers to his mid thighs.

"You'd better hope a cop doesn't pull us over," Dean hissed, glancing at the still red light.

"Then you'd better drive carefully," Castiel responded, licking his lips before lowering his head down to Dean's erection and taking it in his mouth. Dean shouted when he felt Castiel's warm mouth around his erection. He cursed, stepping on the gas pedal as the light turned green, wondering how the hell he was even able to function. His breathing grew heavy and he moaned as he felt Castiel's head bob up and down.

His hand made its way to Castiel's hair, not making any move to push the angel's head down further on his erection. It rested there and then Castiel's mouth was gone from his erection and he looked up at Dean with curious eyes.

"Cas-"

"You want to show dominance over me," Castiel stated. Dean swallowed with a curt nod. Fuck. The angel really could read his mind. "Do it." Dean's eyes widened and before he had time to fully process what the angel had just said, Castiel's attention was back on his dick, tongue swiping the slit before circling the head. Dean moaned when Castiel took most of his erection deep into his mouth. He had to pull over, putting a hand on the angel's head and pushing down on it, wanting the angel to take him deeper into his mouth.

"Relax," Dean whispered when Castiel gagged. Dean let the pressure of his hand up, still keeping it on Castiel's head but no longer pushing the angel down. Castiel pulled back a little, still keeping Dean's erection in his mouth, before he tried again, deep throating the oldest Winshester.

"Cas!" Dean shouting, his climax catching him by surprise as he came in the angel's mouth. The angel pulled back after Dean was finished, watching as Dean slumped against his seat, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Cas… that was… amazing," Dean said. The smallest hint of a smile appeared on Castiel's face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Castiel said. Dean reached for Castiel with his right hand, bringing him in for a kiss.

"When I'm not spent, I'm so returning the favor," Dean said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Castiel informed him.

"Better be," Dean grinned and then it disappeared. "Wait- did you get to third base before me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Eminnis, Toast Dunham, yukifairy, thesagerk, twilightmecrazii, Riddles of the Werewolf, RubinAmigo, kyatariina, Ryder Bellamiren, echo, krissy7490, vampireluvr15, MK, gambits princess, supreme dramon, hamithehamister, Ms. Unlucky, and BunBunBabe for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 5:  
>Everyone Watching You Get To Third<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't like him to sit in a bar and not flirt. Dean knew it. Sam knew it. They both knew it. Hell. The bartender even probably knew it. Several women had approached Dean and each time, Dean had turned them down or Sam had brought their attention away from his brother. Sam had even deterred a few women away from his brother, saying he was going through a tough time and wasn't in the best shape to be getting in a relationship- even going as far as to tell one woman Dean had a sexually transmitted disease.<p>

Yeah, Dean wasn't going to be happy if he knew about that one, even if in his head, Sam had named it, "Cas" and it meant Dean was loyal to Castiel.

But both brothers knew why Dean wasn't taking anyone's advances and the reason just walked through the door in his ever present trench coat.

"Cas," Dean said.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, a small smile passing over his features. "Where is Sam?"

"Hitting the head," Dean said. "What're you doing here?"

"You've been praying to me," Castiel said.

"What? No I haven't!" Dean said.

"I've been in your thoughts," Castiel corrected himself.

"Care to read my mind again?" Dean smirked, lifting his beer to his lips.

"I was under the impression sexual acts were supposed to be performed in the bathroom when one was in public," Castiel said titled his head. Dean stared at the angel and beer dribbled down his mouth as he stared at Castiel like an idiot. Castiel lifted his hand to wipe off the beer and Dean's ears turned red, raising his own sleeve to wipe the beer off himself.

"Dean, I- oh, hey, Cas," Sam said. "What're you doing here?"

"Getting head," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him into the bathroom. Sam groaned.

"Need something strong?" the bartender asked sympathetically.

"Yes, please," Sam said and then he glanced at his brother's and the angel's backs and looked back at the bartender. "Better make that two."

* * *

><p>Dean pushed Castiel into the bathroom, shoving him up against the wall. He kissed Castiel eagerly. It quickly became more about tongues and teeth and Dean dominating Castiel as the oldest Winchester lifted the angel up. The angel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist tightly. Dean rocked his hips, brushing their groins together.<p>

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned. "You're driving me out of my friggin' mind!"

"Then do something about it!" Castiel moaned. Dean lowered Castiel so the angel's feet were back on the ground before he set to work on Castiel's pants. "Dean-"

"Just shut up and enjoy this, Cas," Dean growled, pulling Castiel's half hard dick out of his pants. He stroked up and down, making Castiel moan. Castiel's knees buckled and Dean held him up, lowering his mouth to Castiel's erection.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned. "Dean!" His hands gripped at the walls, trying to find some kind of grip but he found none as Dean licked the underside of Castiel's dick. Dean used his free hand to push Castiel's boxers and pants further down his legs and then took Castiel's dick into his mouth. Dean didn't know when someone came in, cursing and then turning around immediately in embarrassment and hurrying out but Castiel saw and despite himself, he felt himself grow harder and he bucked into Dean's mouth.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips tightly and then grabbed Castiel's balls, squeezing as he moved his mouth up and down Castiel's dick. Castiel whimpered, one of his hands finding its way towards Dean's short hair.

"Dean! Dean!" Castiel moaned, saying Dean's name like a prayer. Dean sucked harder and in one swift move, he deep throated Castiel. "Dean!" Castiel came then, almost collapsing. Dean held Castiel's hips tightly, preventing the angel from falling as he milked what he could of his orgasm.

"Dean, Dean…" Castiel panted. "Dean…" Dean stood up and held Castiel against the wall, keeping the angel supported. Dean kissed Castiel and the angel wrapped his hands around his neck, kissing him back. Dean pulled back when he heard the door open and he felt Castiel's spent dick twitch a little. Castiel blushed and looked away from Dean, neither paying attention as the man who entered left.

"Exhibitionist much, Cas?" Dean smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks rhain572, hamithehamister, KittyBits, Eminnis, yukifairy, AngelisIgniRelucent, Ryder Bellamiren, supreme dramon, Libranfate, twilightmecrazii, kyatariina, Toast Dunham, RubinAmigo, krissy7490, and vampireluvr15 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Chapter 6:  
>This Is Home<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since stealing the angel's bases, Dean had been noticing things, things that he normally wouldn't have noticed. It wasn't the way Castiel tilted his head or invaded his personal space and how he liked that or how Castiel's eyes were always wide and too big for his face in an adorable kind of way- but that wasn't it. He had noticed those things before (not that he had admitted to liking them but still).<p>

He was beginning to notice he wasn't the only one paying attention to Castiel.

At first it started with glances and giggling. The glances and giggling could have been directed at any of the three men. Dean hadn't really paid them much attention because the girls weren't his type and he was with Castiel… sort of. But then it started escalating. It escalated to girls asking Castiel out when they were at a diner or asking him for sex when they were at a bar, in subtle ways that the angel didn't understand.

* * *

><p>At the diner…<p>

Castiel and Sam were talking about the internet, much to Dean's amusement. Castiel had found the internet to be very interesting but Dean made sure he was there so that Sam wasn't subjected to any sexual questions or Castiel signing up for things he shouldn't be ("Dean, why does this website claim to know who my soul mate is?" "Dean, I did not graduate from college or high school,")

But Castiel's fascination with the internet was amusing.

But the waitress slipping Castiel her number on a napkin with a lipstick stain and a wink was _not_.

Castiel had looked confused as to why Dean had taken the number and crumbled it up, throwing it away in a storm on his way out. Sam just sighed and shook his head, patting Castiel on the shoulder and was about to explain when Dean shouted for them to hurry up.

* * *

><p>At the bar…<p>

"So, you wanna get out of here?" the voluptuous woman asked Castiel, folding her arms and giving him a good view of her cleavage. Castiel's eyes went wide and he looked a lot like he had when Dean had taken him to a whore house. Dean, being across the bar to get their drinks, didn't understand why Castiel had his deer in the headlights look in full effect but it wasn't too hard to put two and two together. He crossed the bar easily and slung his arm around Castiel.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Dean asked.

"I do not know her," Castiel blinked.

"Oh, alright. Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, following a smirking Dean out, not really understanding the implications of what Dean had meant. But regardless, Castiel followed Dean out into the alley and Dean pushed him against the wall, attacking Castiel's mouth with his. The night ended with Castiel's pants in a pool around his feet, Castiel's cock in Dean's mouth, fingers buried in his hole, and people walking by as they passed the alley.

Castiel came harder than he ever had, _screaming_ Dean's name.

And Dean hadn't been able to get rid of the proud smirk he'd worn afterwards for a week.

But all Dean was supposed to be doing was teaching Castiel about the bases so no one stole them before Dean did. But now Dean was at a dilemma.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, breaking Dean's train of though.

"Yeah?" Dean grunted.

"Why are there only four bases?" Castiel frowned. "The number line does not stop after four."

"Because it's modeled after a baseball diamond and you can't exactly do more after fourth," Dean said.

"I do not understand," Castiel frowned. Dean sighed. The angel must have been on Google again.

"Fine, review. Come here," Dean said. Castiel made his way over to the couch where Dean was sitting on. Dean tugged him down until he was sitting next to Dean. He pressed his lips against Castiel's. The angel tried to deepen the kiss and Dean let him for a moment before he pulled away. "That was?"

"First base," Castiel said as Dean began to switch his position, pushing Castiel down so he was lying down. He kissed Castiel longer, as a reward for getting his review right, and palmed his erection. Castiel moaned and bucked his hips upwards.

"And this?" Dean asked, breaking the kiss.

"S-second," Castiel gritted out. Dean nodded and unbuttoned the button on Castiel's slacks, sliding his pants and boxers down. Castiel lifted his hips and then took Dean's fingers into his mouth as they were offered to him. He coated them with saliva and when Dean was satisfied, he withdrew the fingers from Castiel's mouth and circled Castiel's hole, making the angel writhe underneath Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel begged. Dean pushed a finger in, filling Castiel in one smooth, hard motion. Castiel couldn't help the moan that erupted from him. Dean lowered his mouth to the angel's cock and licked along a vein. The angel bucked his hips, and stifled a moan as Dean sucked at the head.

"And this?" Dean asked.

"D-Dean…"

"Yeah, I know my name, but what's this base called?" Dean smirked, licking the underside of Castiel's cock and adding another finger inside the angel's hole.

"It's- it's- aah- third," Castiel choked out as Dean continued his ministrations on the angel.

"Good," Dean growled out, taking the angel all the way into his mouth. Castiel couldn't suppress his cry this time. Dean held onto the angel's hips, keeping him from bucking upwards. Castiel thrashed under Dean, trying to get more friction.

"Dean, more!" Castiel moaned. Dean froze above him, staring at the angel with an unreadable expression.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded with vigor and let out a noise of protest when Dean withdrew his fingers but it was silenced when the hunter kissed him again, working on the buttons of his shirt so he could take the shirt and the jackets off in one foul swoop. Castiel broke the kiss to pull Dean's shirt over his head and set to work on Dean's shirt. The angel fumbled with Dean's belt, cursing the object as he hurried to work on the hunter's pants and boxers, pulling them down. Dean maneuvered to get off his pants, standing up and pulling Castiel to the bed.

Dean kissed him hungrily and Castiel didn't realize they were at the bed until the back of his knees hit it. He fell onto the bed, breaking the kiss but Dean followed him, kissing along Castiel's throat as they got adjusted. Castiel let his hands trail along the hunter's body, breath hitching as Dean pushed his fingers back into Castiel, checking to make sure he was stretched. Castiel almost screamed when Dean hit his prostate, hips lifting.

"Dean, I need you _now_!" Castiel growled. Dean paused and looked at Castiel.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said. Dean withdrew his fingers and Castiel whined, trying to follow them but Dean held him down with one hand as he lined himself up with Castiel's hole.

"This is home," Dean almost whispered, pushing into Castiel's entrance. The angel tensed up and Dean stopped. "Relax. It'll get better." Castiel took a breath and when Dean felt the angel relax, he began pushing inside of him again, eventually bottoming out. It took all of his strength to stay still inside of the angel, feeling Castiel tighten his walls around him- it was driving Dean insane-

"Move," Castiel hissed. Dean kissed Castiel as he began thrusting inside the angel. Castiel moaned, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and meeting Dean thrust for thrust.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed when Dean hit his prostate.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned.

"Dean, harder!" Castiel said. Dean pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Castiel screamed again and Dean moaned as Castiel's walls tightened around him.

"Killing me, baby," Dean gritted out.

"Dean, Dean, I'm going to-" Castiel panted.

"Let go," Dean said. "Just let it come out." Castiel came and his cry of pleasure brought Dean over the edge. The hunter collapsed on top of Castiel, panting heavily. He rolled onto his side and pulled Castiel into him. The angel breathed heavily as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. Dean propped himself up slightly and pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"And now you know your bases and you've got the winning point for the team," Dean said.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting confused. Dean and Castiel were avoiding each other, well, avoiding each other as only Dean and Castiel could manage. They weren't having their staring contests. Castiel didn't appear as often. They weren't fooling around with anyone or each other. They avoided each other and Castiel opted to go with Sam when given the option of being left alone with the two Winchesters.<p>

It was driving him crazy.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam sighed.

"I am surfing the internet," Castiel blinked. The words didn't sound right coming from the angel's mouth and Sam regretted that Dean ever taught him that.

"No, I mean with Dean," Sam said. Castiel tensed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Castiel said.

"Whoever told you that you're a good liar lied to you, Cas," Sam said pointedly. "What's going on?"

"He's done teaching me," Castiel said.

"Teaching you what?" Sam asked and then regretted asking but it was too late for him to take back the words.

"Done teaching me the bases," Castiel huffed.

"Did he say that?" Sam asked.

"Well no," Castiel admitted. "But the point was _teaching_ me the bases and now that he's finished-"

"Cas, there's one more lesson both of you can teach each other," Sam said.

"There is?" Castiel blinked.

"Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas?" Dean said and Castiel grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket and hauled the hunter to his feet. "What're you-" Castiel silenced him with a hard kiss, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and pulling him closer.

"You are not done teaching me things and I still have things to teach you," Castiel growled, capturing Dean's lips again. Dean moaned and pulled the angel closer, pulling back with lust filled eyes.

"What are you going to teach me?" Dean asked.

"I love you," Castiel said.

"Oh," Dean blinked. "I love you too."

"Good," Castiel smirked, pushing Dean back onto the bed and capturing his lips again. "Because the Google refused to provide a fifth base and Sam supplied this one."

"Dude, you have got to stop using the internet,"


End file.
